Puissant
by Dissemblables
Summary: Avant de partir pour Stanford, Sam avait enduré, encore et encore. Mais cela avait finit par payer.


Petit blabla : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ensuite, on part sur un OS qui prend place légèrement avant la série, centré sur Sam, lorsqu'il part pour Stanford. Je ne le féliciterais jamais assez pour avoir décidé de faire ce qu'il voulait, et quand même, le petit Sammy, il est buté quand il veux. Enfin, des fois, j'aimerais bien faire comme lui. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, alors je vous laisse. Ah, et une petite review fait toujours plaisir, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, c'est toujours intéressant !

* * *

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il avait envie d'exploser. De cracher à la figure de son père, de frapper son frère pour encore une fois ne rien faire. N'était-il pas censé le défendre ? Contre tout, oui, mais pas contre lui, il préférait ne pas s'opposer frontalement, il préférait le consoler en cachette quand il le pouvait.

Alors il avait envie de hurler qu'il en voulait au monde entier, hurler sa rage, ses colères, sa peine. Il voulait crier, leur faire comprendre, non, il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas un tueur né, il ne voulait pas chasser, juste vivre normalement. Mais non, cette idée était taboue, et rien que de l'évoquer lui faisait prendre une raclée.

Ravalant tous ces mots qui voulaient sortir, il se contentait seulement de se taire, adresser des regards noirs, et tourner les talons. Claquer la porte de sa chambre, enfin, non, du motel miteux qu'ils occupaient encore une fois, mais l'intimité n'allait pas durer, et son frère viendrait encore s'excuser à la place de son père, qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Son grand frère essayerait encore de réparer les morceaux, alors qu'il savait très bien que s'il restait de la poussière c'était déjà quelque chose.

A tourner enfermé dans la salle de bain, il allait finir par faire un trop-plein, il le savait. Cela faisait tant d'années, il avait l'impression de n'avoir connu que ça. Ce qui, après réflexion, était le cas. Jamais le droit de dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas le droit de répliquer, pas le droit de réfléchir à autre chose que la chasse la chasse la chasse encore et toujours la chasse. Mais après tout, peut-être que finalement, il n'attendait que ça, d'exploser. Emmagasinant, encore et encore, toujours plus et toujours plus fort.

Sans jamais rien lâcher, sans jamais se défouler. Où parfois sur quelques monstres qui avaient le malheur de croire que parce qu'il était le plus jeune, il était le plus faible. Il survivait patiemment, attendant avec tout le temps plus de frissonnements, ce moment où il pourrait tout lâcher. Envoyer tout par terre, se rebeller une fois pour toutes, partir sans jamais se retourner.

Puis ce fut… là.

Lorsqu'ils s'y attendaient le moins. Il exultât intérieurement en crachant son venin. Son père pensait-il vraiment pouvoir le retenir toute sa vie ? Son frère, même s'il ne disait rien, le couvrait au moins quand il travaillait ses cours. Mais lui non plus n'y croyait pas, il ne le pensait sans doute pas capable de cela, même s'il affirmait en permanence le contraire.

Mais ils allaient regretter tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. Pensé. Murmuré. Crié. Ils allaient enfin prendre conscience que le sang ne faisait pas la famille, encore moins quand celle-ci baignait dedans. Tuer tuer tuer tuer, il en avait marre, c'est bon, il avait donné, il laissait tomber. Enfin, non, il ne laissait pas les choses tomber, il décidait plutôt lui-même de son futur, et c'était quelque chose de différent. Ils ne pourraient jamais le retenir.

Parce qu'il avait appris, durant tout ce temps. Il avait appris leurs moindres faiblesses, leurs moindres soupirs. Il les connaissait, plus qu'il ne se connaissait, plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient. Mais ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Son frère peut être en voyait l'ombre, parce que après tout, c'est lui qui avait été son père, sa mère, son protecteur, son âme, son cœur, son frère, son meilleur ami, tout. Mais son père, lui, si loin de tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la chasse, si loin d'eux alors qu'ils vivaient toujours ensemble dans une foutue chambre délabrée. Non, lui, il ne se doutait même pas de ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait pour un soldat, son soldat, mais non, il n'était pas son frère.

Alors quand il lâcha les vannes, ça fit mal…

Au fur et à mesure que ses mots remplissaient l'air, tranchant comme des rasoirs, leurs visages blanchissaient, leurs poings se serraient, et leurs yeux brillaient. Enfin, les deux le nieraient sûrement. Son frère n'avait pas pensé qu'il oserait aller si loin. Prendre sa liberté. Partir. Son père n'avait pas un instant envisagé cette possibilité.

Mais c'était fini maintenant. Il partait. Il disait merde, et il enchaînait les phrases, plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres, touchant tous les points sensibles. Bon, peut-être qu'il ménageait un petit peu son grand frère. Mais lui n'y était pour rien. Lui n'avait que subi les attaques de son père, sans pouvoir se rebeller, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, n'avait jamais pu la créer, peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais voulu. Mais son père, lui, il l'attaquait sans le moindre remord, disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Puis il fit ses valises, et partit sans se retourner. Un pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes retenues de son frère, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres en voyant l'air de son père. Pensait-il vraiment qu'un ultimatum le retiendrait ? Il rêvait trop malgré cette vie s'il le croyait. Maintenant, il roulait vers d'autres horizon, une grande école, un endroit où il pourrait tout repartir de zéro, même si un couteau resterait toujours dans son sac, un pistolet toujours sous son oreiller, du sel toujours dans les placards. Mais le visage déformé par la rage de son père réapparut dans son esprit, et il eut un léger rire. Ah, qu'il aimait cette sensation.

Sensation de puissance.

Il était puissant.

Puissant.

Puissant.

PUISSANT.

Et merde, tout ceux qui pouvaient encore penser que Sam Winchester n'étaient rien, il se ferrait un plaisir de les corriger.


End file.
